


sun-kissed

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan in France 2019, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: Phil has missed him for the past two weeks, but he feels a yearning for him now, an urge to touch and hold this new, sun-kissed, energized Dan that has come back to him.





	sun-kissed

Dan's voice actually sounds jarring when he says hello. For one split second it's as if Phil has forgotten what his actual voice sounds like when it's not distorted by a phone or computer speakers. For one moment Dan looks taller and somehow broader than Phil thinks he remembers him. It messes him up and makes him cling a bit too tight, and Dan laughs in surprise but squeezes back and doesn't pull away until Phil does. 

He talks for hours about France and his family as they move through the apartment, from a cup of tea to getting started on unpacking to eating take-away in the lounge. And through it all he looks… not different, but also not the same. There's a relaxed poise to his shoulders that Phil has never seen in him after a return from Wokingham. There's a spark in his eyes and a special lilting curl to his laugh, which comes so freely. His curls are ever so slightly lighter, kissed into a soft reddish glow by the sun. 

Phil has missed him for the past two weeks, but he feels a yearning for him now, an urge to touch and hold this new, sun-kissed, energized Dan that has come back to him. Dan is still talking, loosely holding his glass of wine when suddenly he stops, sentence dropping off into nothing, looks at Phil and smiles as if in answer to whatever he sees on his face. They go to bed.

There's a rush all through Phil when he peels Dan out of his clothes and sees the faint but still obvious tan lines cut across his stomach and thighs. It's not an angry line, just a soft transition from pale to slightly brown, and he sucks in a breath at the sight. Dan looks at him and rests a hand on his shoulder and Phil kisses that line across his hips, traces the taste of it across his thighs, and Dan tips his head back and moans and it's perfect and not nearly enough.

This Dan in his bed, in his mouth, is so changed from the scared kid that clawed his way so desperately into this life they now have. He’s loose and relaxed and confident, in the way he goes up to strangers who nervously eye him across a public place and cheerfully offers a selfie, in the way he laughs and hisses and controls Phil's pace with the gentle touch of a hand.

When he spends with a moan, he twists under Phil, spreads out and cants his hips up and glances over his shoulder, and Phil thinks this is either dying or loving he's not sure which, but it's painful and all-consuming and he doesn't want it to end. He thinks about Dan laid out on the deck of some remote French villa, broad naked back bare to the sun the way he has laid bare his heart to millions of people on the Internet - and even more terrifyingly, to his own family. 

Phil rests his head against Dan’s shoulder blade and pushes up, up towards that maddening line across his lower back where his skin goes from white to golden, and he thinks about how he would do anything to shield Dan - from criticism, from his family’s lack of understanding, from the burn of the sun itself if need be. 

And how he doesn't need that anymore. 

He's sun-kissed and golden and free, and he laughs as Phil strains and grunts and bites down on that perfect warm flesh under his lips.

Phil is spent after, in a way that surprises them both. Dan hums and pulls him close and wipes the unshed tears from Phil’s eyes with a careful thumb, and while Dan drifts off to sleep Phil thinks of infinitesimal changes that layer one on top of the other until suddenly the difference is obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Like/reblog on tumblr.


End file.
